Infrared light may be generated in various ways. For example, infrared photodiodes or infrared laser diodes may be used. Alternatively, a thermal emitter may be used for generating infrared light. An infrared emitter may require temperatures at about 600° C. to 900° C., for example. Such structures for integrated sensors have to resist high currents and high chip temperatures, for example. This may lead to high power consumption and device degradation. It is desired to reduce the power consumption and the device degradation of infrared emitters.